baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Goes Sick
Baby Hazel Goes Sick is the fifth game of the series, this is the first time Baby Hazel has a problem and needs to go to the hospital. Characters * Baby Hazel Description Instructions Today Baby Hazel is sick.She is suffering from fever and cough. Pay attention to her when she wakes up. Check her temperature and give required medical care to make her well. Treat her fever and then cough with medicines and injection. One more thing, Baby Hazel hurt her arm while playing. Get the dressing done on the wound. Get a complete checkout from the hospital to win this game. Level 1 It's morning!! Baby Hazel is still sleeping. Is she having fever? Use thermometer to check her temperature and take her for medical check up if she has fever. Level 2 Baby Hazel has high temperature. She needs urgent medical attention. To treat her, first check her heartbeats and then give her proper medicine. Note: Keep Baby Hazel busy with her favourite toys till you complete check up. Level 3 Good, fever is almost gone, but Baby Hazel is coughing still. Let us treat her for that. Use cough machine to remove cough. Give her cough syrup to recover quickly. Also give her proper injection. Level 4 Have you noticed? Baby Hazel has hurt her arm also. She needs a dressing on it. For dressing, first clean the affected area with saline. Then apply ointment and dress it with sterile bandage. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Waking Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is seen sleeping in bed. The player needs to wake her up. After she wakes up, she lies on the bed idle and looks unhappy. The player needs to use a thermometer to check her temperature. It will appear that Baby Hazel has 102。F. The player then needs to click the green hospital button. Level 2 - Treat Baby Hazel's fever Baby Hazel is seen crying. The player needs to give her a toy. Then, you need to check Baby Hazel's heartbeats and check her temperature. Finally, you need to give her fever syrup. Level 3 - Treat Baby Hazel's cough The player needs to remove Baby Hazel's cough by cough machine. Then, you need to check her heartbeats (again). After that, you need to give her an injection. Right before the injection, she will cry and you need to give her teddy bear. After the shot, she will cry and you need to feed her milk. Level 4 - Dress Baby Hazel's arm Baby Hazel is seen crying. You need to feed her with candy. Then, you need to clean the wound, dress up the wound. After you finished, you can give her a toy she loves. Gallery BabyHazelGoesSick1.png|Title screen BabyHazelGoesSick2.png|Baby Hazel in bed in level 1 BabyHazelGoesSick3.png|Baby Hazel in level 2 BabyHazelGoesSick4.png|Baby Hazel in level 3 BabyHazelGoesSick5.png|Baby Hazel in level 4 Trivia * Baby Hazel cries differently when having an injection. * This is the first time Baby Hazel have an injection. * This is the first time Baby Hazel going to the hospital. Errors * Baby Hazel wears a different clothing in the winning screen. * This game uses British English instead of American English. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-goes-sick.html Category:Games Category:Doctor